Lips of An Angel
by MaxRamBerna
Summary: One-shot. Based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. During ANGEL, when they were in the same hotel in Paris. Max is still crying over Fang, and Fang just can't seem to get over Max.


**A/N: I was watching TV then the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder came on. And I realized how it connected to the Fax relationship. I just finished reading Angel, btw. A bit pissed. But I'm confident that James Patterson will make Fang and Max end up together in the end. I mean, after 6 book. I don't think so. Anyway, on with the one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER. I also don't own Lips of an Angel.**

* * *

><p>Max's POV<p>

I buried my face in my pillow, soaking it with more tears.

All this work is too much for me. Me, saving the world? I can't even take care of a goldfish. I'm just a teenager with wings. And then my mom and half-sister got brainwashed and I'm super worried about them… Maybe even for Jeb. Despite him being the weasel he is.

"Max? Are you okay?" I heard Angel say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Go back to sleep." I said, my voice cracking.

Angel sighed, It was dark but because of my raptor bird vision I saw the worried expression on her face. "Okay" she whispered.

_You know that the pressure of saving the world is not the only thing you're crying about. We both know it, Max. You just have to admit it to yourself._

_I said go to sleep, Angel._

And after that the silence took over again.

Angel was right. Damn her genius logic. I've been told the issue of Saving the World way before but I hadn't reacted to it like this. I was just using it as an excuse. The real something, or rather someone, I'm crying about is just a floor above me in this hotel we're staying at.

… Fang.

More tears came out and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I felt pathetic, just like Dylan had said.

Stupid Fang. For needing my help. Stupid me for agreeing, I'm so stupid.

I reached out my hand, searching for the phone that my mom has given me to use. When my hand found it, I slowly sat up from the bed and looked around me. Iggy slept on the couch, Gazzy and Angel shared a bed while Nudge was sharing with me. They'd been slightly happier with Fang around. I was glad about that. But sooner or later, I know Fang and I, rather the Fang Gang and The Flock, had to separate ways.

I sighed softly, before swinging my legs off from the bed, clutching the phone in my hand tightly. I silently changed into some jeans and took my windbreaker with me and wore my beat up sneakers before going out into the bright hallway of the hotel.

Where was I going? I didn't know. The tears had stopped. But it was obvious that I had cried.

This is all Fang's fault. If he hadn't left… things would've been going… okay. Not great since there are still people out to get us.

But that letter he left me, I still remember it word by word.

_For my own good, my ass._

The tears suddenly found its way again and spilt like waterfalls… Okay, that's an exaggeration, but still, you get the point. I felt my back hit the wall next to the door to our room and I slowly slid down, sitting on the carpeted floor.

Before I knew what I was doing, I dialed Fang's number and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

His voice made it worse. My heart suddenly ached at the sound of it.

"H-hey Fang" I said, my voice losing its way to speak because of the tears.

"Max? Are you okay?" he whispered. I knew that Ratchet had super sensitive hearing, which was why he was whispering.

I didn't respond.

I half-expected him to hang up… but he didn't. He just kept the line on.

After a few minutes of silence, he hung up. I shouldn't be too surprised. I was bothering him in the middle of the night. And I wasn't even saying anything. I'm just a complete total waste of time.

I heard the elevator doors open at the end of the hallway. I didn't bother to hide or anything. I just wore my windbreaker, just to make sure that whoever the person was wouldn't start taking pictures of me.

I put the phone back in my pocket and just leant my head back. It made a small thud sound as it hit the wall.

"I was going to knock on your door or something, but thanks for saving me the trouble" said the person that came from the elevator.

I didn't look up. I knew that voice. I dreamt of that voice at night.

… Fang. Mixed emotions filled up inside of me. Part of me was mad at him. Part of me was relieved that he was here beside me just like the old times. Part of me wanted to scream at him and kick him and punch him. Part of me just wanted to cry as he embraced me.

I felt him sit beside me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond again. Instead we just sat there. With me staring at me converse and him staring at me.

"Is Maya better than me?" I suddenly blurted out.

He tensed a bit, but then sighed softly. He looked up to the ceiling. "That girl, up there. She might look like you, talk like you, and act like you." He paused, as if choosing whether or not he would say the next words. "But sometimes, I wish she really was you. Because she'll NEVER be like you. Even if she has your DNA. You're one of a kind Max. Remember that."

Suddenly, I couldn't cry anymore. I ran out of tears. But I felt like crying more after he said that.

"Actually, I don't want to be the leader. I feel what your pain now. Also, I have to talk more than necessary, for me anyway." He said.

I let a smile creep up to my face.

"It's funny, actually, you woke me up from a dream about you."

I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. Just like old times.

His arm went around me and he leant my head on his shoulder. "Maybe this is lack of sleep talking, not me. You know well that I don't like to say my emotions. But I miss you, Max. And maybe we won't be together in this world… But trust me, in some alternate dimension where I talk too much and show my feelings everyday, Fang and Maximum Ride are somewhere making out under a tree or something."

"But right now," he pulled away and stood up "we have a world to save. And we need you Max. We need you to lead. Not my gang. But the others. So I want you to get your self together and save the world for us. For the flock. For Dr. M and Ella. And everyone else."

And with that, he gave me his heart-skipping smile and walked away.

I stood up quickly. And hugged him from behind. "I miss you, Fang."

In a moment, we just stayed like that. Before he took away my hands from his body, faced me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Max. Try not to cry too much."

And with that he walked away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang<strong>

He missed her. He missed her so much that she wouldn't understand.

When he heard her voice from the phone he knew she was crying. And he knew it was his fault.

he felt so guilty for putting her through this.

Tomorrow he knew that they'd treat each other as strangers again. But he was happy that she still considered him the only person she can run to. It made him happy that it wasn't Dylan that she woke up and talked to about it.

Hearing her voice in that state made him mad at himself. If he could, he would have turned back time and not write that letter if he knew it would affect her like this.

But hearing her say his name made him weak. He knew he should've just told her to go back to sleep. And that would be very rude and mean, but it would both save them from resurfacing emotions that didn't help their situation. Instead he gave in. Max was the only person who did that to him.

Sure, Maya had the same voice as her. But there was just something different about how Max said it.

He wished they didn't have to do this. But it was for the sake of everyone else. He suggested before that they just run away. And it was for this reason. It was for the reason of having to consider others in a decision. … and he already made his. And it was to help save the world.

He got in their room again.

"Where'd you go?" he heard Maya say, her voice sounding very sleepy.

"Just went out for fresh air. Go back to sleep." He said to her. Taking off his shoes and jacket before lying back down on his bed that he shared with Starfish Boy.

Suddenly, he found himself not being able to sleep. With Max's face on his mind tonight and the small smile she gave him earlier. He felt that he might not be able to sleep for a few days.

_Ah, crud._


End file.
